The Only Exception
by Triple double v
Summary: Canada raconte comment Prusse et lui sont tombés amoureux. Beaucoup de références aux évènements d'Hetalia Les CDs surtout ...désolé du résumé merdique...; ;


**On m'a menacé, on m'a battu, on m'a engueulé et on m'a obligé de poster ma fanfiction ;_; (Ok, mon amie a seulement TRÈS insisté !) Bon...c'est ma première fanfiction que je poste sur un site alors...c'est très gênant pour moi D8 Que...n'importe qui peut...lire mes histoires super nulles DD8 Huhuuuuu ;_; Mais bon ! D'abord, je tiens à expliquer pourquoi j'ai décidé d'écrire une histoire aussi...ordinaire XD Je suis tombé par pur hasard sur un site qui critiquait les pairings d'Hetalia...et il y en avait un que c'était du PruCan (l'image, par contre, était très cute ^^). J'étais trèèèèèèèès frustré parce qu'ils disaient alors je me suis dit que j'allais m'écrire (pour moi-même) une fanfiction racontant comment ils seraient tombés amoureux...Après j'ai eu le malheur de la faire lire à mon amie qui a insisté pour que je le poste ici...En tout cas...j'espère que vous allez l'aimer...au moins un peu ;_;**

* * *

On ne choisit pas la personne de qui on tombe amoureux. On tombe amoureux, et c'est tout.

Je suis tombé amoureux d'une personne de qui je n'avais jamais soupçonné avoir de tels sentiments à son égard. Mais maintenant, quand j'y repense, je me dis que c'était inéluctable. Avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, que personne d'autre n'avait fait avant, je ne pouvais que tomber amoureux de lui.

Tout d'abord, je suis Canada. Oui, un pays. Bien entendu, j'ai un nom humain : Matthew Williams. Plusieurs pays, bien que je leur dirai des centaines de fois, me demanderont toujours qui je suis. Pendant un meeting avec ces merveilleuses nations, on peut me couper la parole ne sachant aucunement que je suis en train de parler, me confondre avec mon frère et commencer à me frapper et m'insulter, ou tout simplement ne pas me voir et s'assoir sur moi. Je déteste ça. Je déteste le fait que personne ne me remarque ou qu'on se trompe totalement à mon sujet. Mon propre frère croit que mon parlement est fait d'un igloo. Mon ourson domestique, Kumadengakurou, me demande sans arrêt qui je suis. Heureusement, j'ai remarqué que seule une personne me saluait et ne me demandait jamais qui j'étais. Ce que je regrette, c'est de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

-The Awesome Me Honor Award-

Nous étions à un meeting mondial. J'étais venu avec mon frère, États-Unis, alias Alfred F. Jones (que j'appelle "Al" la plupart du temps), qui n'avait pas cessé de parler de façon hystérique de sujets n'ayant aucun sens pendant tout le trajet. Je m'attendais déjà à ce qu'il allait se passer : tout le monde allait m'ignorer, tout simplement. Quand j'arrivai avec mon frère, c'était encore pire que les autres fois. Il attirait toute l'attention tandis que moi je faisais profil de fantôme. Tout se passait comme prévu. J'allai donc m'assoir à ma place, quand j'entendis:

- Salut Mattie !

Je me retournai et vis que c'était Prusse, assis un peu plus loin avec son frère. Content que quelqu'un me remarquait, je lui fis un sourire en le saluant de la main. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Prusse me saluait. Après mûre réflexion, je remarquai qu'il me saluait chaque fois qu'il me voyait. C'était juste que moi, je voulais tant attirer l'attention des autres nations que je ne l'avais jamais remarqué. Alors, je décidai d'aller lui parler après la réunion.

Je pensais à ce que je devrais lui dire durant une grande partie du meeting. Je ne savais pas trop comment commencer une conversation. Disons que je n'avais pas vraiment régulièrement de longs dialogues. En fait, jamais. Mon frère ne faisait que parler de lui, ne me laissait jamais le temps de placer un mot et mon ours polaire ne savait même pas qui j'étais. J'étais très nerveux à l'idée d'avoir une conversation avec quelqu'un. Même si cette personne s'avérait être Prusse.Évidemment, je savais qu'il avait un très gros égo, comme mon frère, alors je gardais en tête le fait que je pouvais avoir une conversation comme celles avec Al. Mais oui, j'espérais qu'il soit différent.

Vint le temps de la pause. Je me dirigeai vers Prusse, lentement. Étant très timide, je ne parlais pas très fort alors j'avais peur que ça ne se passe pas bien et qu'il ne puisse pas m'entendre ou quelque chose dans le genre. C'est alors que nos regards se croisèrent. J'arrêtai de marcher vers lui, gêné. Il avait peut-être deviné mes intentions car il s'avança vers moi et me dit:

- Hey, Mattie.

C'était étrange. Non seulement il m'appelait par mon nom humain mais il me donnait même un surnom. Habituellement, les pays appelaient par leurs noms humains les personnes qui étaient proches d'eux. Mais bon, c'était Prusse.

- B...bonjour, Prusse, répondis-je en rougissant légèrement.  
- Ça va ?  
- Euh o-oui ! ... et toi ?  
- Oh oui, tu sais, puisque je suis une personne incroyablement géniale, c'est évident que je vais bien !  
- Ahaha c'est bien alors, dis-je d'un rire forcé.  
- Oh, en passant, je crois que je vais commencer un blog bientôt. Si tu veux, je pourrai te l'envoyer quand je l'aurai fait !  
- Oui, ça serait avec plaisir !

Je remarquai que ses joues devenaient un peu roses et il me lança un grand sourire.

- Alors c'est parfait ! Je t'enverrai mon awesome blog !

Nous parlâmes encore un peu et nous reprîmes nos places. J'étais très content d'avoir eu cette conversation avec lui. Oui bon, il n'avait pas arrêté de se vanter, mais pouvoir parler avec lui m'avait fait quand même plaisir. Le reste de la réunion se déroula normalement et je repartis avec mon frère.

- Mais Maaaaaaatt~ Ça se fait pas de mettre du sirop d'érable dans des hamburgers ! C'est un crime, me lança mon frère sur le chemin du retour.  
- Vivre et laisser vivre, Al.  
- De toute façon, t'es tellement _weird_. Toi et tes _Tim Hortons_ qui ont même pas d'hamburgers au menu ! Sérieux, tu devrais t'occuper de ce genre de problème ! ... En tout cas, j'ai remarqué que tu parlais à ce _freak_.  
- De qui parles-tu ?  
- Prusse, évidemment ! Il est vraiment trop _freak_ ! Tu ne devrais pas lui parler. Sérieux, il devrait même pas être là ! C'est même plus une nation.  
- Et soudainement, tu me remarques pendant les _meetings_ ? D'habitude, tu m'ing-  
- Arrête ! J'ai toujours été correct avec toi. Tu vois le mal partout. Non mais quand même, c'est normal de s'inquiéter pour son petit frère !  
- C'est normal, oui. Mais venant de toi, non.  
- En tout cas, tout ça pour dire que tu devrais m'écouter et arrêter de lui parler.

Comme si j'allais écouter mon frère et ses imbécilités. Après un très long voyage en compagnie de mon frère, je revins enfin chez moi et allai me coucher.

Deux jours plus tard, je reçus un message de Prusse qui me fit très plaisir, étrangement:

_Yo Mattie !_  
_Tiens, voici le lien de mon blog qui représente si bien la personne si géniale que je suis. Je t'invite à y faire un tour !_  
_The Awesome Me,_  
_Preußen_

Je parcourus son blog rapidement et décidai d'aller lui rendre visite. J'avais une idée en tête. Je parti donc chez-lui en apportant une bouteille de sirop d'érable avec moi. Quand j'arrivai devant la maison, je sonnai et il vint me répondre, très surpris de me voir. Alors, je lui dis tout de suite avant qui ne me dise quoi que ce soit:  
- B...bonjour, Prusse. Je suis venu te donner un cadeau.

Je lui donnai la bouteille de sirop d'érable. Il me regarda, perplexe et dit:

- Pourquoi du sirop d'érable ?  
- C'est du sirop d'érable qui rend heureux ! Tout ceux qui en prennent deviennent heureux !

Il mît un temps avant de dire quelque chose. Il me regarda longuement, regarda la bouteille puis me lança un grand sourire en disant:

- Merci, Mattie ! T'es presque aussi génial que moi !

Je me sentais mal. Je bafouillai quelque chose d'incompréhensible et partit très vite. C'était un peu normal, c'était la première fois que je faisais un poisson d'avril à quelqu'un. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je venais de faire ça. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez moi, je me demandais pourquoi j'avais fait une chose aussi stupide. Je savais que Prusse était du genre à agacer les autres en leur jouant des mauvais coups mais je ne croyais pas qu'il aimait que les autres lui en fassent. Surtout quand ça venait d'une personne comme moi. Alors, pleins de remords, j'arrivai chez-moi et retournai sur son blog. C'est alors que je lus un article où il avait écrit:

_Canada, je tiens à te remettre le prix d'honneur de l'incroyablement géniale personne que je suis ! Le sirop d'érable rend vraiment les gens heureux ! Tu crées des choses super, Canada !_

...Peut-être que mon poisson d'avril n'avait pas marché mais...j'étais vraiment content. De toute façon, je m'attendais à ce que ça ne marche pas. Mais une réaction comme celle-ci, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. C'est à ce moment que je décidai de faire mon possible pour qu'il devienne mon ami.

TBC

**J'espère que vous avez aimé...en quelques sortes ;_; J'ai déjà écrit mon chapitre 2 alors...je le posterai bientôt...(le temps que je le réécrive sur mon ordi et que mon amie me corrige parce que je fais des fautes STUPIIIIIIDES XD) Ah oui, j'ai trouvé ça vraiment difficile pour Prusse...mais bon...disons que pour le 2e chapitre c'est quelque peu...différent et j'ai eu de l'aide aussi ! Muahahahahaha**


End file.
